


Height Difference

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [22]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just a cute moment, Kissing, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Height Difference

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on May 22, 2020 ___

“You’re so short,” Baz murmurs for like the hundredth time today.

“I hate you,” I growl.

“No, you don’t,” He says, brushing his lips against mine.

“Yes, I do,” I say, but I can feel the corners of my mouth turning up.

“Even if I do this?” He asks, bending over to kiss me even though I’m already up on my toes.

“Mm. Maybe I hate you a little less if you do that.”

“Oh. I bet I can make you love me by the end of the night if that’s true.” He lifts me up and sets me on the counter, then he continues to kiss me so fervently that by the time he stops, I have forgotten my own name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
